After Hours (1985 film) Credits
Opening Logos 5D58F1F7-E379-4147-9C67-9AE515326846.png * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * In Association With Amblin Entertainment * Billy Whitaker as Pepino the Boy, Holly Berger as Pepina the Girl and Mel Blanc as Ed the Cat in * "After Hours" With the Voice Talents of: * Griffin Dunne as Paul Hackett * Rosanna Arquette as Marcy Franklin * Teri Garr as Julie * John Heard as Tom Schorr * Catherine O'Hara as Gail * Linda Fiorentino as Kiki Bridges * Verna Bloom as June * Tommy Chong as Pepe * Cheech Marin as Neil * Will Patton as Horst * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II And MTM Enterprises Inc. * Associate Producer: James Wang * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Production Supervisor: Charles Leland Richardson * Film Editor: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. * Music Composed and Conducted by: Henry Mancini * Executive Producers: Phil Feldman, Willard Carroll & Peter Locke * Screenplay by: John Musker, Ron Clements, Jerry Rees & Joe Ranft * Screen Story by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee * Produced by: Robert Rodriguez, John Musker, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Directed by: John Musker, Dave Michener, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson Ending Credits Cast: * Billy Whitaker as Pepino the Boy * Holly Berger as Pepina the Girl * Mel Blanc as Ed the Cat * Griffin Dunne as Paul Hackett * Rosanna Arquette as Marcy Franklin * Teri Garr as Julie * John Heard as Tom Schorr * Catherine O'Hara as Gail * Linda Fiorentino as Kiki Bridges * Verna Bloom as June * Tommy Chong as Pepe * Cheech Marin as Neil * Will Patton as Horst * Clarence Felder as Club Berlin bouncer * Dick Miller as Pete, diner waiter * Bronson Pinchot as Lloyd * Martin Scorsese as Club Berlin searchlight operator * Victor Argo as Diner Cashier * Larry Block as Taxi Driver * Rocco Sisto as Coffee Shop Cashier * Associate Producer: Kathleen Gavin * Production Designed by: Gene Callahan * Story Adapted by: Pete Young, Vance Gerry, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Matthew O'Callaghan, Burny Mattinson, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill * Storyboards: Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Max Maxwell * Supervising Animators: Mark Henn, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Milt Kahl * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matthew O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Character Animators: Matthew O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Bill Justice, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White * Art Direction: Brian McEntee, Guy Vasilovich, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Character Designs: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer * Layout Supervisor: Brian McEntee * Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Layout: Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III * Color Styling: Jim Coleman, A. Kendall O'Connor * Background: Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards * Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Dorse A. Lanpher, Jack Boyd * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg * Additional Film Editors: Roy M. Brewer, Jr., James Melton * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell * Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze * Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer * Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway * Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. Regula * Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg * ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artist: John Roesch * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Music Supervision by: Jay Lawton * Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Producer: Henry Mancini * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: ** Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist ** George Doering: Instrumental ** Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist ** Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist ** Ethmer Roten: Flute ** James Thatcher: French Horn * Music Editors: Jack Wadsworth, John C. Hammell * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Orchestra Recorded at: Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson * Chorus: Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo * Special Sound Design by: Eartown Movies · Bob Walter, Rick Johnston, Jim Cypherd, Aseley Otten * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris Songs * "Symphony in D Major, K. 95 (K. 73n): 1st movement" ** attributed to Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (the work is not among Mozart's officially numbered symphonies, but is sometimes numbered as 45) * "Air on the G String (Air From Suite No. 3)" ** by Johann Sebastian Bach * "En la Cueva" ** Performed by Cuadro Flamenco * "Sevillanas" ** Composed and Performed by Manitas de Plata * "Night and Day", ** Words and Music written by Cole Porter * "Body and Soul" ** Composed by John Green * "Quando, Quando, Quando" ** Music by Tony Renis ** Lyrics by Pat Boone * "Someone to Watch over Me" ** Lyrics by Ira Gershwin ** Music by George Gershwin ** Performed by Robert and Johnny * "You're Mine" ** Written by Robert Carr and Johnny Mitchell ** Performed by Robert and Johnny * "We Belong Together" ** Performed by Robert and Johnny * "Angel Baby" ** Written by Rosie Hamlin ** Performed by Rosie and the Originals * "Last Train to Clarksville" ** Composed by Bobby Hart and Tommy Boyce ** Written by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart ** Performed by The Monkees * "Chelsea Morning" ** Composed and Performed by Joni Mitchell * "I Don't Know Where I Stand" ** Composed and Performed by Joni Mitchell * "Over the Mountain and Across the Sea" ** Composed by Rex Garvin ** Performed by Johnnie and Joe * "One Summer Night" ** Written by Danny Webb ** Performed by The Danleers * "Pay to Cum" ** Written and Performed by the band Bad Brains * "Is That All There Is" ** Composed by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller ** Performed by Peggy Lee * Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise * Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester * Key Assistant Animators: Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan * Xerox: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten * Xerox Check: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade * Xerox and Paint: Diana Dixon * Animation Check: Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant * Final Check: WIlma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill * Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar * Animation Camera: Ed Austin, Rick Taylor * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark * Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis Bird * Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack * Painting: Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Checking: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale * Color Models: Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother * Color Timing: Phil Hetos * Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson * Pixar CGI Animators: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Age *Troublemaker CGI Animators: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan * Computer Generated Graphics: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner, Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Special Photographic Effects: Phil Meador * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny * Production Manager: Don Hahn * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * Post Production Supervisor: Miguel Ángel Poveda * Casting Associates: Mike Fenton, Mary Hidalgo * ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman, Barbara Harris * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * 3D Conversion: Legend3D * Post Production Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Title Design: Brian McEntee * Titles and Opticals by: Walt Disney Pictures * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Special Thanks to: Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise * Executive in Charge of Casting for Walt Disney Pictures: Christian Kaplan * Prints by DeLuxe® * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound 0C33AC2B-B590-4590-8FD6-ED6F315FAEB2.jpeg * No. 28113 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMLXXXV The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Closing Logos 5D58F1F7-E379-4147-9C67-9AE515326846.png * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:Pepina the Girl Cartoon Category:Ed The Cat Cartoon Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:MTM Enterprises, Inc. Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Rated G Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video